7th Heaven's Book
by Trisnu Kagami
Summary: Generasi selanjutnya dari Midgar, Setelah peperangan yang melanda Pulau Midgar 40 tahun yg lalu. Luna Sullivan percaya bahwa mereka sang pahlawanlah yg telah menyelamatkan pulau Midgar beserta isinya. Dan orang terdahulu yg masih hidup di Generasi Baru berkata 'Jika kau menemukan buku 7th Heaven, maka kau akan bertemu pahlawan-pahlawan terdahulu. Hidupmu tak akan sengsara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : SQUARE-ENIX**

 **Judul Buku : The 7th Heaven's Book**

 **Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Action, Romance**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Chapter 1: Hometown**

Ini kampung halamanku, Nibelhiem. Kota kecil yang penduduknya cukup ramah, walaupun kota Nibelhiem tidak seindah kota-kota diluar sana.. tapi aku selalu bangga pada Nibelhiem. Menurutku, kota ini sudah cukup maju sekarang dengan dibangunnya pabrik kapas disini. Warga mulai bekerja disitu dan tentunya mendapatkan upah yang cukup untuk menafkahi anak dan istri mereka.

Lord, dialah yang mendirikan Pabrik kapas di sini. Dia pria baik berambut panjang putih, sedikit mirip Sephiroth menurutku.. tapi Lord bukanlah Adik atau Kakak Sephiroth kok hehe. Nama panjang Lord adalah-

"Lunaaaaaa... cepatlah turun kemari dan bantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan" Kata salah seorang wanita yang memanggil di Lantai bawah.

"Baik, Mom! Tunggu sebentar.. aku merapikan kamarku dulu!" Teriakku dari Kamar (Lantai atas)

Oh yeah aku hampir lupa.. Namaku **Luna Sullivan,** Orang-orang di Nibelhiem sudah mengenalku dengan baik dan memanggilku dengan panggilan Luna, Orang Tua ku juga memanggilku Luna. Ibuku bernama **Sugehara Ushagi,** Ayahku... Ayahku menghilang entah kemana sejak aku masih kecil, dia bernama **Gerallio Sullivan**.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku menulis cerita tentang diriku? Seolah-olah seperti menulis Diary. Alasanku menulis seperti ini karena aku ingin sekali dikenang oleh orang-orang, Jika aku mati.. pasti ada orang yang menemukan Bukuku ini dan membacanya. Yaa kecuali jika buku ini hangus terbakar dan aku mati, itu sia-sia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan alasan lainku menulis ceritaku sendiri karena DULU ada beberapa orang yang disebut Pahlawan, mereka sudah banyak menyelamatkan Kota seperti Nibelhiem sampai Midgar.. mengalahkan Monster dan banyak hal yang telah dilakukan. Ada yang bilang salah satu pahlawan menulis Buku Catatan atau Diary sepertiku, dan ada yang bilang Jika kau menemukan Buku itu kau akan bertemu dengan mereka dan kau akan diberi kekuatan yang tak terhingga.

Sayangnya... Pahlawan-pahlawan tersebut tidak ada sejarahnya, jadi mereka Cuma Mitos. Hanya beberapa orang terdahulu yang mengetahui mereka, tapi orang-orang terdahulu sudah banyak yang meninggal karena umur mereka yang sudah tua dan berkesakitan. Kira-kira jika aku membayangkannya sejenak, mungkin 40 tahun yang lalu sebuah tragedi menimpah Pulau Midgar dan mungkin setengah dari Benua, kemudian Pahlawan-Pahlawan itu telah menyelamatkan. Hanya satu yang aku ketahui nama pahlawan itu... dia juga dulu tinggal di Nibelhiem sepertiku.. Nama pahlawan itu adalah... **'Cloud Strife'**. Aku tahu Sephiroth karena ada orang terdahulu yang memiliki fotonya, hanya setengah badan dan aku berfikir Sephiroth itu seperti orang jahat.

Dan alasanku menulis seperti ini aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran, apa buku itu ada.. apa buku 7th Heaven itu benar-benar ada. Aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya, maka dari itu aku mulai menulis diary ini. Aku ingi bertemu mereka.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Next Generation**

Aku fikir mitos tentang pahlawan itu bukan sekedar mitos. Aku selalu berpikir mereka benar-benar ada dulunya. Aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mereka, bahkan ibuku sendiri pun tak tahu. Orang terdahulu pernah bilang 'Apabila kau menemukan buku 7th Heaven, maka hidupmu tidak akan sengsara dan kau akan diberikan kekuatan tak terhingga'. Benar sekali, itulah perkataan orang terdahulu kepada generasi yang sekarang, Generasi baru.

Pokoknya aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, kenapa mereka menamakan buku itu 7th Heaven? Aku tak tahu.. apa mungkin isinya sama dengan artinya yang berarti 'Surga ke Tujuh' ? aku rasa jawabannya bisa jadi. Aku masih tak tahu. Maka dari itu.. aku ingin mencari tahu. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah bertanya kepada orang yang tahu atau bertanya langsung kepada orang terdahulu, Yups benar sekali.

"~Dret-Dret~" Getaran Handphone-pun berbunyi. Ternyata SMS masuk.

TEXT MESSAGE [INBOX]:

"Luna, apa kau sedang di rumah? Ini aku Loire, ini nomor Hp baruku. Balaslah pesanku jika kau sedang di rumah, ok"

REPLY MESSAGE:

"Masuklah dan sapa lah Ibuku, aku dikamar"

Steven Loire, dia satu-satunya teman terbaikku di Nibelhiem, dia seumuran denganku.. 18 tahun. Dia yatim piatu dan sekarang dia tinggal bersama Pamannya, untuk sementara Loire masih belum bekerja, dan masih rencana juga dia akan melamar pekerjaan di luar kota. Padahal sudah kusarankan untuk bekerja dulu di sini, di Pabrik Kapas. Tapi dia bersikeras tidak mau.

"Hei Luna, apa kabar? Maaf jika aku mengganggumu" Loire masuk ke kamarku dan menyapa.

"Oh aku baik saja, kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku Loire. Ada apa?"

"Aku punya kabar baik.. Umm, mungkin kabar baik untukku dan mungkin kabar baik untukmu juga hehe"

"Oooh.. kabar baik seperti apakah itu, Loire?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran

"Dengarkan baik-baik Luna, kau tahu kota yang bernama Gongaga kan, nah.. disana banyak sekali pemburu" kata Loire

"Lalu? Kau ingin bekerja disana sebagai pemburu?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku akan berguru kepada pemburu yang professional disana, Desa itu sangat terkenal akan orang-orangnya yang hebat memburu" Jawab Loire senang

"Astaga Loire.. tapi bekerja sebagai pemburu tidaklah mudah seperti yang kau bayangkan, tidak asyik seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dan sudah kusarankan jika kau ingin bekerja—bekerjalah di Pabrik Kapas disini. Lalu... kabar baik untukku apa?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bekerja disini, hanya saja aku ingin mencari pengalaman lebih diluar sana, lebih tepatnya di hutan ~haha~, Kabar baik untukmu yaah... oh yah aku dapat berita kalau di Gongaga ada penemuan barang aneh yang tak diketahui. Mungkin saja bisa menarik perhatianmu untuk kesana dan melihatnya, bagaimana?"

Mendengar kabar itu dari Loire aku pun tertarik untuk pergi ke Gongaga dan ingin melihat barang aneh yang dimaksud Loire. Aku meminta izin pada Ibuku untuk pergi. Tadinya Ibuku melarang keras karena Kota Gongaga cukup jauh dari Nibelhiem.. melewati beberapa hutan dulu baru bisa sampai kesana. Tapi aku dibantu Loire, Loire bilang pada Ibuku kalau dia akan menjagaku di perjalanan menuju kesana. Hanya untuk meyakinkan Ibuku agar mengizinkanku pergi. Padahal aku tahu Loire tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih seperti bertarung.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu. Aku akan memanggilmu jam 10 pagi untuk bergegas berangkat" Kata Loire di ambang pintu rumahku.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa bawakan aku Potion untuk diperjalanan. Aku pasti masuk angin nanti"

"Yoookai~"

Jarum pendek jam dinding dirumahku hampir menunjukan ke arah pukul 10. Sekarang baru jam 9.30 pagi, lebih baik aku bergegas menyiapkan keperluanku untuk dijalan. Karena perjalanan akan memakan waktu lama.. aku inisiatif membawa tenda siap pakai untuk di Perjalanan, Bekal, dan beberapa pakaian. Mungkin Loire akan membawa sedikit uang agar bisa menginap di Inn jika kami sudah sampai di Perdesaan lain. Dan mungkin juga Ibuku memberiku uang untuk diperjalanan.

Waktunya berangkat, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 tepat. Loire juga sudah memberitahuku di SMS untuk cepat. Aku berpamitan pada Ibu, dan dugaanku benar.. Ibu memberiku uang untuk diperjalanan, jumlahnya tidak besar tapi cukup untuk membeli beberapa makanan enak dan menginap di Inn sesampai di Pedesaan lain.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nak. Aku andalkan Loire untuk menjagamu di Perjalanan, diperjalanan kau akan melewati 2/3 hutan untuk sampai di Gongaga. Sebelum itu kau juga harus melewati satu perkotaan disana" Kata Ibu sambil mengusap kepalaku

"Baik Bu, aku tidak akan lama... aku akan cepat pulang, Terima kasih dan.. sampai jumpa, Bu"

Aku berlari ke arah Loire yang sudah menungguku di Gebang utama Nibelhiem. Loire mengucapkan 'Aku akan menjaga Luna baik-baik' kepada Ibuku, dan kami mulai berangkat. Aku sempat berpikir mengenai Loire, jika aku dalam bahaya nanti dan dia tidak bisa menyelamatkanku.. aku akan membencinya. Gara-gara dia aku sama saja berbohong pada Ibuku, padahal Loire tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali.

1 jam setengah sudah berlalu dan kamipun sudah sampai di perbatasan pasar Nibelhiem. Pasar Nibelhiem terletak di Luar kota Nibelhiem tapi tetap dinamakan Pasar 'Nibelhiem'. Sambil berjalan menyusuri Pasar.. aku berpikir, mungkin barang/benda aneh yang dibilang Loire itu sangat langka dan mungkin saja benda itu adalah benda peninggalan Pahlawan terdahulu. Kalau memang benar.. aku ingin sekali memilikinya sebagai penerusnya atau 'Generasi Selanjutnya'. Karena itu bisa menjadi barang sepeninggalan mereka dan diwariskan kepadaku jika aku berhak memilikinya.

 **-To Be Continued—**

 **Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan atau apa, Thanks.. Jangan lupa di Review hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pooland Forest**

Kami telah melewati Pasar Nibelhiem, dan sekarang kami sudah dekat dengan hutan pertama.. yaitu hutan Pooland. Hutan itu sudah terlihat dari atas bukit sini, 'terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan' itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah memasuki hutan apalagi ke tengah hutan. Dan berfikirlah.. jika kalian berada di tengah hutan dan tidak membawa tanda petunjuk jalan apa yang akan terjadi? Yups, tersesat.. tepat sekali.

"Ayo cepatlah, Luna. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Sebentar lagi gelap" Kata Loire memaksaku.

"Ya Tuhan Loire, aku memang lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak. Sebentar lagi gelap kan? Maka dari itu ayo cepat cari Inn dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok"

"Kau tahu, Luna.. mudah untuk berkata seperti itu, tapi lihatlah tempat ini, kita berada di bukit.. sudah jauh dari Nibelhiem. Dan satu-satunya cara agar kita aman adalah tetap bersama, kita akan berisitirahat dan tidur di hutan Pooland, Ok, Kau bawa tenda kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Loire, memang benar juga. Aku hanya lelah dan tak kuat berjalan lagi. Kami baru saja mendaki gunung dan sekarang akan turun lagi menuju Hutan.

"Ya aku bawa tenda, jadi ayo bergegas sebelum gelap datang" Kata' ku sambil berjalan melewati Loire.

Kami sudah memasuki Hutan Pooland, sesampai di hutan ini aku merasa banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui, mungkin tidak bagi Loire. Kami terus menyusuri Hutan dan sesampai di tengah hutan yang lebat.. ada suara aneh yang memanggilku entah dari mana. Suara itu aku abaikan karena aku pikir itu adalah suara angin atau suara binatang yang ada di hutan ini, suara itu terus datang dan semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat ke telinga ku sampai bulu kudukku berdiri, aku sangat ketakutan.

"Loire.. bisakah kita membangun tenda disini saja? Hari sudah gelap juga.. mungkin ini sudah jam 7 malam, dan apa kau dengar suara itu?"

"Suara apa? Astaga Luna.. apa kau ketakutan? Kau tahu jika kau ketakutan kau bisa menggenggam tanganku, hehe" jawab Loire

Aku tahu Loire hanya bercanda, tapi jika menggenggam tangan Loire apakah rasa takutku bisa hilang? Apa suara aneh itu bisa hilang dari telingaku? Aku rasa tidak. Ibarat Loire yang ke-enakan kalau begitu.

"Pokoknya kita harus membangun tenda disini! Aku ingin cepat beristirahat.. ingatlah Loire, aku ini perempuan.."

"Oke aku tahu, ayo kita buat tenda sekarang juga.."

Tenda sudah dibangun, dan aku bingung kenapa Loire tidak membangun tenda. Tidak mungkin jika Loire tak membawa tenda. Apa dia berpikir aku akan menerimanya tidur di tendaku? Oh yang benar saja.. Pacarku juga bukan, bahkan jika pacar sekalipun aku tidak akan membiarkannya tidur satu tenda denganku.

"Hei Loire, apa kau tidak membawa tenda?" tanya' ku di dalam sambil memakai Sweater hangat.

Loire yang sedang diluar sambil memungut ranting-ranting pohon yg berjatuhan itu berkata..

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku? Aku disini sedang memungut ranting kering untuk dibuat api unggun agar malam kita tidak kedinginan. Tenda? Aku tak membawa tenda.. jadi aku akan tidur denganmu, boleh kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu dari Loire tentu saja aku menolak, yang benar saja aku tidur dengan seorag Pria. Aku tahu dia teman semasa kecilku dan teman baikku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.. membiarkan seorang pria tidur berdua denganku bahkan teman baikpun aku tak akan mau.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tak akan pernah tidur dengan seorang pria jika itu belum waktunya, Loire. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur dekat api unggun saja agar hangat"

"Aku memang berencana begitu. Sambil mengawasimu aku akan beristirahat dekat api unggun yang akan kubuat.. aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu kan, 'Aku akan menjaga baik-baik dirimu', kau harus ingat itu.. Luna"

Dalam pemikiranku setelah mendengar perkataan Loire, aku sedikit senang ada orang yang perhatian padaku selain Ibuku. Aku harap perkataan Loire tidak bohong, oh sudahlah.. dia adalah teman baikku, aku harus percaya padanya dan yakin padanya kalau dia bisa menjagaku selama perjalanan.

"Jika kau ingin tidur.. tidurlah, Luna. Aku akan mengawasimu, Api unggun juga sudah beres kubuat. Kau tidak akan lagi kedinginan" Loire berkata sambil tersenyum padaku

"Apa-apaan senyuman itu, Loire.. tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu dan perhatian padaku, kau kan orang yang humoris dan tidak keren sama sekali, haha" Aku mengatakan itu sambil bercanda pada Loire.

"Aku serius Luna, dan ada saatnya orang yang humoris akan menjadi serius jika di situasi seperti ini kan, cepatlah tidur.. aku akan mengawasi sekitar"

Tidak lama kemudian aku mengucapkan 'Selamat Malam' pada Loire dan beranjak masuk tenda untuk tidur. Aku tertidur dengan pulas sehingga aku tidak ingat mimpiku semalam. Hari sudah pagi dan cerah di tengah hutan Pooland. Aku bangun dan keluar dari tendaku, aku tak melihat Loire diluar. Aku berpikir mungkin Loire sedang buang air kecil.

Aku duduk di dekat api unggun yang sudah padam sambil menikmati udara segar, dan tak lama kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi.. suara aneh itu. Kenapa suara aneh itu terdengar lagi ditelingaku? Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku tak merinding sedikitpun mendengarnya. Apa mungkin merinding yang aku rasakan itu karena hari sudah malam? Yups, mungkin saja.

Aku berdiri dan terus mendengar suara aneh itu.. suara aneh itu seperti teriakan anak kecil, lebih tepatnya seperti tangisan seorang anak kecil, Laki-laki kurasa. Aku mengikuti arah suara aneh itu berasal.. terus ku ikuti dan aku sampai di area hutan yang banyak buah-buahan. Buah-buahan yang kulihat disini terlihat sangat lezat untuk dimakan, Cocok untuk sarapan pikirku. Saat ingin ku ambil satu buah itu datanglah Loire.

"Jangan memakan buah itu! Itu beracun!"

Tentu saja aku kaget mendengar Loire berteriak seperti itu.

"Ku ambil saja belum, kau sudah memarahiku" jawab' ku sedikit sebal

"Lain kali jika kau ingin kemana-mana tunggulah aku. Seharusnya kau inisiatif Luna"

"Oh begitu, dan aku ingin kau tahu.. aku sampai kesini bukan karena kemauanku tapi aku mendengar suara aneh dan tiba-tiba saja aku mengikuti suara itu.. dan sampailah aku disini"

Loire kebingungan dengan apa yang aku katakan, lalu dia bertanya..

"Apa suara itu seperti anak lak-laki yang sedang berteriak?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, ayo ikut aku.. tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini mungkin"

Apa benar Loire tahu siapa yang berteriak itu? Aku sangat penasaran akan wujudnya si Anak kecil ini. Apa mungkin dia semacam hantu atau makhluk seperti Moogle? Aku tak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan itu, aku ikuti saja Loire dari belakang.

"Hei Loire, jika kau tahu suara teriakan itu.. kenapa semalam kau tak mendengarnya saat aku bertanya kepadamu?"

"Sungguh.. semalam aku tak mendengar apa-apa. Tapi suara yang kau sebut aneh itu sejenis makhluk kecil. Dia bukan kurcaci dan bukan juga Moogle. Dia punya kemampuan khusus seperti bisa mengeluarkan suara pada 1 target yang diingankannya, jadi jika dia menargetkan suara kepadamu berarti aku tidak akan mendengarnya, kau paham?"

...

"Loire, lebih baik kita kembali ke Tenda, barang-barangku ada disana.. bagaimana kalau semua barang-barangku hilang? Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Sepertinya kau benar, mereka berganti tempat lagi.. sebenarnya tempat tinggal mereka di dalam pohon besar nan tinggi, tapi mereka suka sekali berpindah-pindah, tadi mereka ada di pohon ini tapi sudah menghilang lagi"

Kami pun tidak menemukan makhluk kecil yang dikatakan Loire itu, dan kita mulai balik lagi dan menuju tenda untuk berkemas.. tentu saja bersiap-siap menempuh perjalanan lagi untuk sampai ke Gongaga. Dan untungnya barang-barangku di tenda tidak ada yang hilang. Posisi tenda dan api unggun pun tidak berubah, itu menandakan tidak ada orang lain/makhluk lain yang datang ke tendaku.

Kami terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai mengeluarkan keringat banyak sekali. Mungkin untukku tidak, tapi beda dengan Loire.. dia kali ini banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat. Entah keapa wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Loire?" aku berhenti berjalan dan bertanya

"Ada apa? Ayo teruskan.. sebentar lagi kita sampai di Kota"

"Tidak, kita harus beristirahat.. kelihatannya kau sakit Loire. Biar ku periksa"

"Tidak mungkin aku sakit, Luna.. aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan berbohong, jelas sekali dari wajahmu yang pucat kalau kau sakit, sepertinya kau belum memakan apapun"

"Kita berdua memang belum memakan apapaun sejak tadi pagi"

Loire pun duduk dan bersandar di pohon besar, keringatnya sangat banyak.. saat ku pegang dahinya, Panas sekali. Tidak salah lagi kalau dia sedang kesakitan. Sepertinya dia terkena tanaman beracun atau kelelahan, mungkin.

"Kau membawa Potion kan? Cepatlah kau minum" Kata' ku sambil mengusap keringat Loire yang bercucuran di wajahnya

"Potion ini hanya untukmu, kau yang meminta.. aku hanya punya satu Potion, Luna. Aku tak apa.. sebentar lagi kita sampai di Kota Asparagus, dan disanalah kita akan membeli beberapa potion untuk diperjalanan"

Loire pun berdiri dan berkata 'Ayo kita lanjutkan!' dia terlihat semangat.. padahal aku tahu kalau dia sangat kesakitan. Aku belum tahu apa yang dia rasakan, Mungkin saja dia memakan buah beracun atau—

"Loire!" Aku berteriak padanya dari belakang

Loire pun menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau... kau memakan buah itu kan!? Buah beracun itu.. yang tadi aku sempat memakannya dan kau melarangku untuk memakannya!?"

Loire tidak sempat berbicara membalas pertanyaanku, tak lama kemudian dia Pingsan.. wajahnya membiru. Keringatnya banyak sekali, panasnya sangat tinggi. Jelas dia keracunan, dan dugaanku pasti benar karena buah beracun itu. Loire tahu buah itu beracun karena dia sudah memakannya, dan karena itulah dia melarangku memakannya.. dia berusaha melindungiku.

 **-To Be Continued—**

 **Sempet-sempetin review yah, makasih hehe ^_^**


End file.
